Generally, a person either in a standing, crouching or prone position can aim a firearm approximately 180 degrees horizontally and 180 degrees vertically, and can further aim at all points in between. Without the aid of a stabilizing device such as, for example, a conventional firearm support, the user of a firearm may shoot within the above described parameters. However, it is known that one holding a firearm in an unsupported fashion is less able to establish and maintain an accurate aim than is one who is utilizing a stabilizing device such as, for example, a conventional firearm support. A conventional firearm support, however, greatly restricts the spherical range of one's shooting, and increases the time requirement of taking aim, particularly at a moving target.
When either target shooting with a pistol or rifle, or rifle hunting, it is customary for the person shooting to rest his or her arms and/or hands on a solitary support surface so as to insure that the firearm will be steady when fired. Many methods have been employed by marksmen/hunters over the years to achieve the desired steady non-wavering barrel. For example, one might use the ground, a boulder, or a tree limb upon which to rest his or her arms. An inherent disadvantage entailed in connection with this use is, however, evident: the shooter is at the mercy of nature's placement of the ground, boulder, or tree limb. This beinq the case, the desired target may not be accessible to the shooter while using the support, and he or she is left to unsteadily fire from, for example, either a standing or crouching position.
Another way to insure a steady shot is to employ a firearm support. Such items are well known in the art. Generally, firearm supports consist of a seat in combination with a table-like surface upon which the shooter rests his or her arms. The inherent disadvantage of such firearm supports is that the user remains limited or restricted in the number of adjustments he or she can make in connection with his or her aim. For example, a flat bench-type firearm support is of little assistance if the target is significantly uphill or downhill from the shooter. A further disadvantage of a conventional firearm support is that as a general rule, such devices are not designed to be transported into the field, and tend to be bulky and/or heavy, therefore effectively limiting their application to one particular prearranged area such as, for example, a shooting range.
There is, therefore, a need for a device which will aid hunters and target shooters in maintaining stability while firing, which will allow the range of shots available to such a shooter or hunter to remain as unrestricted as is possible, and which is light-weight and may be easily transported.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm support which will allow the user to realize the stabilizing benefits of a firearm support while simultaneously realizing the benefits of the availability of a large spherical shooting range.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved firearm support which is easily transported to and from the field.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved firearm support which is both collapsible and easily assembled in the field.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light weight, easy to carry firearm support.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a general purpose support for stabilizing a variety of motion sensitive devices including cameras, sensors, transmitters and recording equipment.
Other and further objects with become apparent from a study of the following specification, accompanying drawings and appended claims.